The Monk and The Assassin
by Vagulin-92
Summary: This story is about two people who falls in love but something always gets in the way.


Higuys! This is my first fic. Don't blame me if I have a lot of mistakes though. And please, if you review, don't flame. OR I'LL DO MY FAMOUS HEAD SLAP!

Hariku: Trust me. Her head slap HURTS! She's a meanie!

Glare

Hariku: What? I'm just telling the truth!

Big head slap

Hariku: Ow! Sorry. I didn't mean to…

Hehehe. Okay, enough talk. On with the story!

Black Love, White Love **

* * *

Chapter 1: Blooming Love?**

Yuriko slumped on the sofa. She had been training all day. She hardly had any energy left to stand up. Her light red eyes and her short blonde hair matched her monk clothes, which made her very pretty.

"Hello, Yuriko. Finished your training?" Kenzi smiled.

Kenzi was one of the members in her guild. He was a wizard. He had brown hair and brown eyes, and a quite muscular body, quite surprising for a Wizard. That's why Kumi likes him so much. Kumi was a dancer. She was known for her excellent dancer skills. Her hips was so flexible so she was able to do dancing very well. She has pink hair and brown eyes.

"I'm fine." She said as he sat next to her.

Another one of her guild was Miki. She was a priestess. She was a very good student of the Church. She was able to become a priestess a month after her acolyte training. Which is very good for a priestess. She had blonde hair and green eyes. For some reason, it looks good on her. She always blushes when we say this.

And the last member is Jay. He is hunter. When he was young, his parents abandoned him, and that's why Yuriko became friends with him. And then joined her guild. He has brown hair and brown eyes as well.

"How has your training been, Kenzi?" she asked, slightly tired.

"It was okay. Grew a couple of levels." He grinned.

Yuriko was about to say something, but then Kenzi interrupted. " Oh yes…I was going to inform you about something, but I forgot." He said. "It is about a person who wants to join our guild, Vaugulin."

Yuriko blinked. Lately a lot of people had wanted to join the guild. "What are his characteristics?"

"Well, he is an assassin. He has yellowish eyes, and white hair with some black hair flowing with it though. He's not old, just the assassin styles. Perfect for matching you." He grinned.

Yuriko blushed a little and then shot him a slightly angry glare. "I'm gonna kill you later. Just let me see him now."

Kenzi frowned. He knew that sometimes when she says 'kill', she means it. She _is_ one of the quite powerful people in Midgard.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding, Kenzi. I'm not going to kill my own team mate."

He grinned and left the room to signal the assassin to come in. The assassin nodded, and walked soundlessly to the meeting room. Now he saw the guild master. He was slightly nervous.

"Welcome to the guild house Vaugulin. My name is Yuriko, and my partner is called Kenzi." Yuriko said. The assassin was muscular, much like Kenzi. He was the type that attracted a lot of girls. But she wasn't drooling over him. She was just treating him like a normal person. Didn't even notice a bit.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. My name is Zaki." He went towards Yuriko and tried shake hands. Before she did, she jumped back and kicked him backwards.

The assassin was so surprised and got hit. "Yuriko! What was that for?" Kenzi asked in confusion.

"He would have got hurt more than now. If he didn't see, I'm still wearing my pair of Fists." She said.

"Oh!" Kenzi laughed. _'Aw, he must have been thinking about the girl. Cheeky Zaki.'_

Zaki was a little annoyed. How can she do so much power with her bare fists? And the he realised that she was a monk.

"Sorry, I should have noticed." Zaki said. But then Yuriko jumped behind him and said, "It's alright pal. Your in our guild now!" and then she put her left arm around his shoulder. Zaki blushed. Kenzi giggled, and try to control his laughter, in case he'll get killed. _'Yuriko is way too friendly. Zaki will be blushing and blushing forever after she does this!'_

Then the other guild mates came down and saw her putting her arm on an assassin. Yuriko introduced them to Zaki and saying that he'll be a new guild member. They all welcomed Zaki.

"Dinner time!" Kumi shouted.

They all rushed to the dinner table, and Kumi made them a delicious dinner. Everybody was satisfied after the dinner. After dinner, they all arranged where Zaki will sleep and other things.

They played a game of dare. All you have to do is spin the object twice, and the people it points to, have to do a dare that was said by other players. The result after was quite interesting.

Miki had to ride on top of Kenzi. Miki was so nervous. She was so nervous because she _was _wearing a short skirt, and because she _was _riding on a…male.

Jay and Kumi had to sit 1 inch away from each other. Kumi was so scared. They were WAY too close. They were both blushing, which made the other laugh about ten minutes straight.

Yuriko and Zaki were the last ones left. The dare others made was to pretend they loved each other a lot and have to kiss each other. Yuriko went wide-eyed.

"Do I really, really have to do this?" Yuriko frowned.

"Of course! You were the one suggested this game!" Kenzi smirked.

"Fine, fine…" she said, and then looked at Zaki.

"You act first." She said.

"No, you."

"You! You! You!" she said.

"Alright…"he said, frowning.

He went close and closer to Yuriko, and then hugged her. With no choice, she hugged back. And then Zaki said, "I love you…" and then kissed her on the lips.

She was in shock. But she returned the kiss. About 10 seconds later, they wanted to stop badly, so they just stopped kissing. The two were blushing furiously. The others replied with roars of clapping and laughter. Yuriko was so mad that she went and punched hard on the arm to all of them, and then teleported to her room.

All of them were frowning, except Zaki, who was grinning. They all called it a night and then went back to their rooms. Then Zaki thought about the guild for a moment before lumbering into sleep.

* * *

Muahahahaha! So how do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Put it on the review!

Hariku: grin they'll all hate it…hehehe…

Head slap

Hariku: Ow!

Ehehehe…


End file.
